Audrey Bourgeois
Audrey Bourgeois is the famous director of the fashion magazine, Style Queen. She is also the wife of André Bourgeois and the mother of Chloé Bourgeois. She was living in New York, but she is now currently staying in Paris with her family. In "Style Queen", which is part of the "Queen's Battle" special, after being humiliated by Gabriel Agreste, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Style Queen, a glitter-themed supervillain. In "Heart Hunter", when Audrey and her husband argue each other during their 20th wedding anniversary, they are akumatized into Heart Hunter, a love-devouring supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Audrey is a slender woman of fair skin. She has a round heart-shaped face, blue eyes, and golden hair cut short into a sharp bob with short bangs that frames her face. Her face is obscured by a pair of dark shades, which covers her eyes. Audrey physically resembles her daughter, except her hair, which is a couple shades darker of honey blonde. Civilian attire Audrey wears a white sleeveless jumpsuit with a thick black stripe down the right side. The romper is long in length and bares around the shoulder blades. On her head, she adorns a black hat with black-and-yellow color stripes on the underside, yellow hat band, and a black-and-yellow flower on the left side. On her feet, she wears a pair of bright golden high-heel shoes. She also sports white evening gloves which reach up to just under her elbows. Her right ring finger is adorned with a gold ring with a modern design, though it is uncertain whether this is her wedding band or not. As Style Queen Style Queen has bright and sparkling golden skin. She wears sunglasses with dark shades over her eyes and her head appears to have pulled-back gilded hair in the style of a crown with five black pointed stones attached around the front. She wears a golden leotard designed with vertical strips of cloth, with a black strap on her left shoulder and pointed black edges around each leg. She has medallion high heeled boots. She holds a long gilded staff, having a bud-shaped tip with a black chevron line around it on top. Personality Audrey is a bossy and demanding woman who only accepts what she wants and is "exceptional". She is considered to be "the harshest fashion critic in the world" and has no problem causing a fuss for those who do not meet her demands, such as having an issue with the red carpet being made out of fabric instead of marble. Like her daughter, Audrey has an fierce, explosive temper and will get upset over minor things, such as being denied a front row seat. She also will attempt to "fire" anyone who displeases her. To an extent, Audrey seems to have little care for her family, or at least their opinions. She expects her husband to cater to her demands of firing anyone she dislikes. When she is akumatized, she does allow Chloé to assist her but fires her the moment she catches her helping Ladybug. However, this changes after Audrey learns how much she has in common with her daughter, deciding to spend more time in Paris with her. As Style Queen, she is more malicious and vengeful. Her main goal is getting revenge against Gabriel Agreste for giving her a second row seat at his fashion show instead of a front row seat. When he's nowhere to be found, Style Queen instead turns his son into a glitter statue along with bystanders at the show. Trivia *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Style Queen.png|As Style Queen Heart Hunter 2.png|As Heart Hunter (with André) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Angry characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Mothers Category:Wifes Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Supervillains Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Two-Headed Characters Category:New York-accented characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Hypnotised characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Monsters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Members of Bourgeois family Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Greedy characters Category:Netural Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti heroines Category:Bossy characters Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have sunglasses Category:Characters who have hats Category:Bonding characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Haviland Stillwell